Jingle Bells
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: At some point, Hiruma would have definitely been able to put enough concentration into whatever he was doing… if not for the sound of bells. One-shot! For the Advent Calendar Project.


**A/n:** Another one-shot created for the Advent Calendar project of the HiruMamo group in DA. This time the theme's "Bell". I'm on a roll. BD

Thanks again to Honey-bee for being a wonderful beta!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Eyeshield 21. ;A;

* * *

><p><strong>o0o<strong>

Hiruma was grinning maniacally, and silently congratulating himself for subtlety informing the fucking cheerleader to prepare the costumes for every team member for the Christmas party that everyone had high hopes for. The blond quarterback would normally be appalled to join such merry-making festivities, but as his green eyes discreetly followed the movements of the redhead team manager, who was wearing the sexiest Santa costume _ever_ as far as he was concerned, he decided that he could make an exception this time. The jingling sound of bells placed at the tip of her red hat and slippers informed him of her current location beside the Christmas tree: happily adding more ornaments to its ever growing number of balls, small figurines, and what he could have sworn could be popcorn tied to a string.

He watched as she casually stepped onto a bar stool to place another ornament at the top portion of the tree, which caused her short skirt to ride up a little higher than he was comfortable with, as it had grabbed the unwavering gaze of almost every male within the room. The only ones who didn't seem to look were Kurita and Komusubi, who were busy munching on what seemed to be their 33rd snack.

Hiruma loudly clicked his beloved gun into motion and expertly reloaded its bullets. This action, along with the menacing smile on his face, immediately prompted all eyes to be averted from the fucking manager's long, creamy legs.

"There! We're almost done. We just need the star to be placed on top of the tree," Mamori happily exclaimed, stepping off the stool and smoothing away some unseen wrinkles on her skirt. The blond devil casually walked over to her side and eyed the tree critically.

"It looks like it fucking gave fruit to a lot of inanimate objects," he sniggered. Mamori pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, allowing the quarterback a good glimpse of her ample cleavage.

"Well, I think it's beautiful," she retorted. Unfolding her arms, she walked over to the pantry area to start preparing food for the party. Hiruma's eyes were once again fixed upon her, and his ears listened intently to the soft jingle of bells that sounded with her every movement. He was almost in a trance, watching as her hips swayed gracefully to the music she made…

And he almost had a heart attack when his so-called best friend, Musashi, suddenly came out of nowhere and tapped his shoulders. "Be careful. You're drooling," he commented, and smirked at the irritated expression from his friend.

"Shut up, Fucking Geezer," Hiruma replied sourly before he stomped off to a corner of the room, opened his laptop, and acted as if he was busily typing up some very important data. The Devil Bats' kicker merely shook his head and sighed at the blond's crazy antics. He allowed his gaze to fall once more on the team manager, now happily chatting with Suzuna. Mamori certainly did look good in the red Santa outfit, but Musashi wouldn't be caught dead staring at her, unlike some of the other team members he knew of. He still highly valued his life more than anything, so it was of little conviction on his part to leave silently.

At some point, Hiruma would have definitely been able to put enough concentration into whatever he was doing… if not for the sound of bells. At every tinkling sound those damn things created, his ears would immediately twitch and search for its location, which meant he was inadvertently following her movements again, much to his exasperation.

Finally losing all of his patience, he grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her out of the clubhouse to take her to god knows where. He pushed her body against a nearby wall – albeit gently – and carefully pinned her arms just above her head as his right leg slide between her legs.

Mamori drew in a sharp breath as Hiruma's face moved closer and softly planted a kiss at the base of her exposed neck. She felt shivers go down her spine as he whispered silkily against her ear.

"Those fucking bells are fucking annoying, Damn Manager," he smirked. Hiruma expected the redhead beneath him to squirm abruptly, blush maddeningly, and maybe even scream profanities at him. What he didn't expect was her arms to slip out from his hold, glide across his shoulders and around his neck to pull him much, much closer. His body immediately turned rigid as her soft, seductive voice whispered to him.

"Took you long enough," Mamori smiled mischievously. His expression was so comical he looked like a deer caught in headlights, but as his mind went into overdrive to analyze the situation, a grin split across his face.

"Fuck. You planned this, didn't you?" the quarterback chucked as his lips inched closer to hers. Mamori giggled and shook her head.

"Not entirely," she answered with a sly fluttering of her eyelashes, "But the bells were mine."

Closing the short gap between their parted lips, Mamori stifled a laugh as the blond devil chuckled at her ingenuity.

Somewhere between their heated passions, the jingling sounds of bells lay forgotten between them as their focus shifted from the music in their ears, to the rhythm of their hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Oh yeah, it's getting hot in here. Whoo! Don't forget to leave a review, darlings! ;D


End file.
